What hurts the most mattxmello
by renstogner
Summary: Just a one shot about how Matt and Mello got together


What hurts the most

I heard a knock at the door, fallowed by another. Who is at the door at 12 pm at night?

BAM! I jumped. The door was knocked down. At 13 I knew what was going on.

"Micheal stay in your room"

"Dad what's going on? I'm scared" My mom hurried in grabbing me.

"Mommy I'm scared" My dad got his gun cocked. He silently came out of the room. About a few steps I guess before

BANG BANG BANG. I grabbed my mom's shirt.  
"Is dad ok?"

"I don't know she said with tears in her eyes"

"Mels go in your closet now!" She said picking up the phone. From the corner of the door I saw my dad's hand. I ran into my closet. Pecking out of the open crake. A man walked in.

"What are you doing, the police are on the way you better get out!"

"I am not leaving till you're dead"

"Why"  
"Do you know how much shit you got me into? Because of you and you husband I lost my job"

"But you were wrong the side affect of you drug were too dangerous we had to disprove it" My parents were scientist who specialized in making new medication. Both worlds know scientist.

"Or would you rather me kill your son first"

"You'll never get my son!"

"Shut up bitch" he said slapping her across the face. Then punching her in the jaw. MOMMY! I screamed in my head.

"That should teach you a lessen!"

"Please don't Ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed. He hit her again. Then took out a knife holding it to her throat.

"I'm goanna slice you ear to ear"

"Please no, no, no, no"

'Begging won't help" he said before unleashing a sea of red from her neck. I fell back a bit. He must have heard me, because he walked towards the closet. No.

"Come here little boy" he said throwing open the door, grabbing my by my neck.  
"NO!" I screamed, kicking him. I heard the door break down.

"POLICE" said a man running up the stairs; he pointed the gun at the man.

"Put the boy down and lay down with your hands behind your back" he dropped my to the floor, then took out a gun, pointed it to his head and pulled the trigger. Then he fell over next to my mom dead. One of the police men ran over and picked me up running me out of the house.

I woke up sweating. It'd been three mouths' since then and I'm now at the Whammy's orphanage a school for major AG kids. My room mate and best friend Matt. I couldn't help it I started crying.

"Mello you ok?"

"I just had a bad dream that's a-all" Matt walked over to me. Sitting down next to me.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing" I said whipping my eyes off.

"Oh I'm sorry I know how it feels" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok man"

"I-I know it's just it hurts"

"I know its ok" he said smiling at me.

"Do you want to sleep with me in my bed" Now I know what anyone would think. Oh my god that's so gay. Well it's not you see when you have no parents your best friend is sort of like your brother or mom and dad. We take care of each other. And there both king sized beds so it's not like we're really close or nothing.

"Yeah" I said. He climbed into bed with me. Its ok he said pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

Matt POV

Mello was shaking. I put one of my arms around him. To tell you the truth I like Mello, like-like him you know? He didn't pull away or anything so I put the other around him pulling him to the center of the bed hugging him.

"It's ok Mels" he closed his eyes hugging me back crying into me. I just held him tight stroking his hair lightly.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"You're my best friend"

"But-"

"Shh" I whispered putting a finger to his lips.

"That's what best friends are for right?" I asked, yet still hoping to be able to tell him why I cared so much about him and that it just wasn't some friendship but something so much more then that. Yet at last I couldn't I never could in fear of losing the friendship we did have and if I lost that I would have nothing. I couldn't live without him.

"No one has ever cared about me more then you do" he said looking up at me.

"Well Mels you're not exactly the most likable person here, you act so tough and you should let others see this side of you, it's ok to cry it's not goanna make you weak or any less of what you are"

"I can't let them see that, you're the only person I can cry in front of, I trust you and there's the fact that if you ever told anyone no one would ever find your body again but still"

"Aw thanks Mello that means a lot to me" I said smiling at him.

Mello's POV 

It'd been this way for about a month and a haft any time I'd wake up in the middle of the night alone and crying his arms would be around me in seconds. I never really understood why he did this were all best friends like this? Or is there something he's not telling me? I don't know. Could I be more then just a friend to him, would I? No way I'm not gay, and nether is Matt. Yes that's right. Matt was asleep beside me. I just looked at his sleeping body. What do you feel for me Matt? I touched his cheek softly, this boy was my world to me weather he was my best friend or not. But of course not in a gay way right? Right?

Matt's POV

The next morning I woke up before Mello as usual not surprise there. It was Saturday so no classes, I went down to the Whammy's café there was coffee for the teachers and orange juice and milk for the kids along with muffins, cereal, waffles, bacon, eggs, and all the other breakfast foods available. I got Mello chocolate milk and myself orange juice and a muffin. Mello wasn't one to eat in the morning for some reason. I went back up to our room.

"Mello, I got you some thing to drink from the café" hum he must be in the bathroom. I heard the shower start. I went over knocking on the door.

"What?" he said opening the door. And holy shit he was naked!

"M-mello why aren't you wearing clothes?"  
"Uh cause I'm about to take a shower"

"But I mean"  
"What does it bother you?" No not at all it's just that.

"Ah no just warn me next time, unlike you not everyone finds your dick as amazing as you"

"Shut up" he said taking the drink then closing the door. About ten minutes later Mello came out with a towel on thank god.

"Better"

"Yes, thank you" I said taking a bite out of my muffin. He put on his leather clothes his tight leather clothes. Then came over sitting down next to me.

"Matt"

"What?" I said pausing my game.

"Paint my nails"  
"Didn't I already do that"

"That was last week; they need to be done again"

"Oh my god do it yourself"

"No you're much better at it"

"Fine" I said taking the black nail polish from him. He put his fingers out on the table in front of me. I painted each one carefully.

"There happy?"  
"Now you have to blow on them"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"No"

"Oh my god" I said blowing lightly on each one of his fingers.

"Now am I done?"

"Yes thank you Matty" he said smiling. I love him but sometimes he is really annoying.  
"Matt you have a little chocolate right on the corner of you lips"

"I had a muffin" he leaned over wiping it off with his finger then licking it clean.

"Chocolate whore" I muttered.

"What did you said game junkie"  
"At least I have good refluxes"  
"My ass yeah right" he said before snatching my game boy away.

"What is this game?"

"Mario brothers"

"I'm board" he said laying across me lap. I gave up on playing my game peacefully now. I shut it and put it a side.

"Well then what do you want to do"

"I don't know take a walk?"

"Ok" I said. There was a small wood outside of the orphanages gates that we were aloud to go in.

"Let's go" he said getting up grabbing his coat. I groaned and got up following him.

Mello POV

If Matt wouldn't tell me what I was to him, then I'd make him. I lead him out until we came to a small clearing with a pound and a few benches. I sat down then he sat down next to me.

"Matt I want to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"No really ask you something" his eyes got wide for a second.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You say I'm your best friend, but then you go and do things that make me think things"

"What kinda things"

"Well things like the fact that you like me"

"Well of course it's hard to be best friends with someone you don't like"  
"No you're not getting it I mean like-like"

"Wa-wait a minute you think I like you like you?"  
"Yeah I do, do you?"

"Well um I'm not gay"  
"Yeah but do you like me that way?"

"Why are you asking me that?"  
"Matt just answer me damnit do you li-"his lips crashed into mine. I closed my eyes letting his tongue glide over mine, it felt so right. Screw it I don't care if I'm gay or not. I kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Yes I do like you"

"Oh my god, you just fucking kissed me"

"Yeah and you kissed back" I felt like I might puke, was I gay, did I like that, why the hell did I let him kiss me, and why did I kiss back?

"Well no one's ever kissed me before, how was I supposed to know?"

"Well me nether. So what you hate me now?"  
"I don't know what to think, I just wanna be alone right now" I said turning away. I heard him walk away. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have done that. Now the one person in my life hates me. Maybe it's better that way. And why do I feel so sad? My stomach did a flip in me and seriously I thought about getting sick. I sat down by the pound. My heart was still racing. I cried softly. Matt. I wanted to go back and never ask that question. I walked back to the Whammy house. Alone.

I got up to our room. I sat down by the door. L walked over.

"Hey Mello, you ok man you don't look so good"

"I feel a little sick, I think I'm just stressed" he came and sat down beside me.

"What's up?" It's true I do trust L. I mean he's like my idol.

"Well you promise not to tell"  
"As long as there is no body count involved"

"There's not"  
"Alright then you have me word"

"Ok, well I got my first kiss today"  
"Oh that's so exciting, come on who with?"

"Uh"  
"Oh come on, I'm sure a guy like you could get any girl"

"Well that's the thing it was Matt"  
"Jeevas? Damn I didn't think the kid had it in him"

"L what do I do?"  
"Well Mels did you like it?"

"I don't know"  
"Well think do you want to do it again?"  
"I don't know kinda"  
"Ok well you know there's nothing wrong with liking another boy right"

"Yeah but"  
"I know it's scary but you'll be ok I promise you're a smart kid"

"Thanks L"  
"And if you need to talk you can come find me"

"You're the best" he hugged me then walked away. I walked into our room. Matt was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I felt my heart pound as I walked over towards him. I sat down unnoticed. I leaned over him till I felt my lips touch his. He jumped at first but then relaxed.

"Matt I like you too" I said. He smiled.  
"So you're my boyfriend now?" My heart lurched at the word"

"Forever" I said.  
"BFFs for life" he said back. Boy friends forever. He kissed me again with more passion.


End file.
